Contos de Chuva
by Angelique Lebrun
Summary: Bella está lembrando o dia em que encontrou Edward, um desconhecido a quem ela já amava.Universo alternativo sem vampiros super-gostosos Final enjoativamente feliz! Como prometido...Bella depre


_**N/A: **__Oh, meu Deus...Meu cérebro está explodindo!!_

_Geralmente eu escrevo pra poder aliviar a pressão do meu cérebro...mas parece que quanto mais eu escrevo, mais histórias eu tenho para escrever. Eu não agüento mais, é sério!_

_Eu preciso ser uma super-vampira com super-poderes ilimitados. E nunca mais precisar dormir._

_Ter espaço de sobra no cérebro também parece bom._

_**Esclarecimentos**__: Devido ao fato de essa fic ter saído com mais três que eu escrevi hoje, (fora os projetos que eu rascunhei) eu acho que ela pode não ter ficado tão boa. Mas ninguém pode reclamar do final, porque ele é...feliz._

_Não acredito que fui eu que escrevi isso._

_**Enfim, vcs precisam saber que: **__É UA de novo. (Tô gostando desse negócio) O Charlie não tem noção nenhuma de decoração. A Bella gosta de chuva e é uma garota normalmente depressiva (não dá gente, eu tento. Sério mesmo). E o final é tão feliz que dá nojo._

_Ok, alertados. Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Contos de Chuva**

Ainda me recordo do cheiro, do gosto e do toque da chuva. Mesmo que muitos digam, veridicamente apoiados na palpável verdade científica de que a água é incolor, inodora e insípida, sou obrigada a discordar. Mesmo hoje, cinco anos depois, minhas papilas gustativas conseguem diferenciar perfeitamente o gosto daquela chuva que sobre mim caiu, naquela escura noite de outubro.

É impressionante a capacidade que tem minha memória de guardar todos os fatos, todos os momentos, sabores, cheiros, toques, absolutamente tudo o que me marcou. É como se fosse patológico, quase uma marca física. É mais uma de minhas inúmeras cicatrizes que só eu posso ver, guardadas tão profundamente que não sei se eu mesma tenho acesso. E mesmo sem fechar os olhos consigo me ver, a tímida garota que fui aos 15 anos de idade. Fecho os olhos, mesmo sem necessidade, e nesse momento um maravilhoso cheiro de pão de queijo com café invade meus sentidos e arrepia minha pele. Cada um de nós tem um cheiro que lhes marca a infância, e a minha não é diferente, tem cheiro de bolinhas fumegantes de queijo com café e chuva.

Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo que transcorreu ainda sinto o cheiro do pão de queijo e ainda me vejo sentada, naquele sofá tão anormalmente vermelho, que discordava gritantemente das paredes mostarda, e que ainda assim eram mais confortáveis que qualquer outro onde já estive. Aquelas paredes que tantas vezes escutaram meus gritos mesmo que pelos meus lábios nenhuma palavra tenha sido proferida, aquelas paredes que representaram por tanto tempo meu casulo e minha prisão. E aquela chuva... bem, sempre gostei da chuva e do mistério que ela representava para mim. Mas aquela foi diferente, única, vibrante e intensa. Lhe direi como tudo se passou, para que este momento fique registrado para sempre e não apenas na memória de alguém que pode simplesmente se perder em sua obtusa mente.

Era uma sala como outra qualquer, em um apartamento pequeno de uma família comum, em um fim de tarde. Os três sofás vermelho-sangue, com pequenas manchas verdes, azuis, laranja e amarelo não faziam jus ao "outra qualquer", mas ainda sim tinham seu charme e não destoavam de forma alguma do todo que era aquela sala. Paredes branco-pérola dariam um ar morno e irritantemente comum àquele lugar, não fosse por uma delas de cor mostarda, que ao mesmo tempo era bizarra e trazia uma aura de alegria incontida. E a minha foto na parede, então com cinco anos, completava o quadro clichê, vago e perfeitamente incômodo (ou incomodamente perfeito) do local.

Mas algo mais destoava da "alegria incontida" e do "senso comum" daquele lugar. Uma pessoa. Melhor dizendo, EU. Eu estava ali, mesmo que tivesse a impressão de que ninguém me notava. Eu, com meus quinze anos, sentada em um dos braços do adorável irritante sofá vermelho do meu pai, enquanto observava a chuva gélida, pura e torrencial que lambia as janelas e tudo o mais que estivesse em seu caminho. Se alguém me perguntasse àquela época como eu era (fisicamente), apenas uma palavra seria suficiente para me definir: horrorosa. Nunca me considerei bonita, nunca me enquadrei nos padrões estipulados, e tampouco tinha comportamentos normais. Ah, eu era bem anormal, e minha fama de esquisita não se deteve apenas aqueles anos.

Hoje vejo que eu não era tão deplorável como me considerava àquela época. É bem verdade que meu perfeccionismo e minha hábil capacidade de me subestimar são muito eficientes, e a qualquer momento da minha vida sou capaz de encontrar milhares de erros e defeitos imperdoáveis em mim. Mas naquela época, eu não era feia. Meus lábios sempre foram grossos e avermelhados, "apetitosos" como seriam considerados, minha pele era de um marfim quase translúcido, e meu rosto tinha uma simetria que não era compatível com o material genético do resto da família, conhecida pelo avantajado nariz que eu não herdei. Meu corpo... bem, ele ainda não havia sofrido as tão temidas influências gravitacionais, e muito menos as sofridas em uma gestação.

Eu estava ali, sentada em um dos braços do sofá com a cabeça apoiada nas costas das mãos que, por sua vez, coloquei nas costas do sofá. Estava vestindo apenas uma velha camisola branca feita de um tecido fino, embora estivesse frio. Mas o frio que se abatia além das vidraças não era superior ao frio que estava instalado em meu coração, na minha alma. E sempre que eu me sentia desse modo, triste, irrequieta, angustiada e sozinha, eu fazia a mesma coisa, quase como num ritual.

Vestia sempre aquela longa camisola velha, feita por minha bisavó, quase uma réplica das que eram usadas no tempo que ela era moça, e me sentava por horas a fio para observar os campos que se abriam preguiçosamente pela janela da sala. Até hoje não sei como consigo ficar parada durante tanto tempo a contemplar o nada, mas isso me faz bem, e o fazia a tanto tempo que ninguém mais atentava para este fato. Como se pudesse adivinhar meu estado de espírito, o dia já havia amanhecido escuro, como se o sol, majestoso rei e astro luminoso que é, tivesse a incontestável vontade de se recolher e o fizesse sem maiores explicações. E ali fiquei durante tempos, horas e horas que não tenho como mensurar, apenas fiquei ali. Sentada. Observando a chuva.

Como algo pode ser tão devastador e tão purificante ao mesmo tempo? Como a chuva pode concentrar tantos epítetos díspares e complementares para uma mesma pessoa?Minha mente voava a mil, em uma análise ao mesmo tempo intrigante e inútil sobre a chuva. Não poderia, mesmo que quisesse, me recordar exatamente tudo que pensei enquanto olhava as gotas que estavam no vidro descerem até encontrar seu remate na parede. Mas já naquela época chuva era sinal de mistério, era gélida, mas ainda sim me passava sensação de conforto, aconchego. Pura, mas ao mesmo tempo poderia causar danos irreversíveis e trágicos. Imperdoável, inconstante, transmutável, impassível...nenhuma palavra que me passe pela cabeça a pode caracterizar corretamente e, ao mesmo tempo, muitas destas mesmas palavras poderiam conceitua –lá. Mas a característica mais profícua, com certeza, é a capacidade que a água tem de levar consigo nossos pecados, os tormentos e as impurezas que se abatem sobre nós.

Ao mesmo tempo que macula nosso corpo, que pode nos fazer adoecer ou até mesmo nos pode ser fatal, a água é a única propriedade que conheço que pode nos proporcionar a paz, que tira de nós todos os fardos e que lava nossa alma. E quando cheguei a essa conclusão já era noite, mas isso não me impediu de deixar para trás o mostarda e o vermelho e me dirigir sem uma palavra à noite escura e fria. Abandonei a posição em que fiquei toda uma tarde com um desagradável alfinetar na espinha ao qual não dei importância, levantei-me lentamente e me dirigi à porta. Quando minha mão pousou sobre o metal frio da maçaneta, senti os pêlos por todo meu corpo se ouriçarem, mas isso não me deteve, ao contrário, aquilo me impeliu e me dotou de uma força que até então me era desconhecida, estava enterrada a fundo em mim mesma, em um lugar tão escuro que nem mesmo o mais desconhecido medo se esconderia.

Engoli em seco e abri a porta. Lembrei-me, então, de que não tinha pecados dos quais quisesse me livrar, embora tivesse muitos. Queria me livrar **dele**, e de tudo que **ele** representava. Nunca o vira, não o conhecia nem mesmo ouvira falar sobre ele. Desconhecia se ele existia, se era palpável, de carne e osso. Tudo era muito confuso para mim, e a incerteza de um sentimento por algo que não era nem de longe real me fez ver o quanto aquilo tudo era absurdo e infundado. Eu estava ficando louca. Definitivamente. E num último ato insano e de profundo desespero, me lancei na imensidão da noite, tão escura quanto o sentimento que nutri por anos sem nem mesmo entender o que era.

O contato da minha pele quente com o frio inebriante da chuva fez com que meus músculos se retesassem, numa busca inútil de calor. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o torpor no qual me encontrava não permitia que eu tivesse conhecimento de todas as sensações discrepantes que tomavam meu corpo de arroubo. Caminhei sem destino durante algum tempo, tempo este mensurado de forma diferente pelo meu corpo e pela minha mente. E, de repente, eu tinha dois tempos: o tempo da minha mente, que me dizia que eu caminhara durante alguns poucos minutos; e o tempo do meu corpo, que implorava por calor e descanso. Caminhei e caminhei, se prestar atenção no percurso ou nas horas, durante algum tempo meu corpo não existia e minha mente se esvaziou. Finalmente eu tinha paz.

Mas, depois de alguns minutos, ou talvez horas, minha mente tomou conhecimento do meu corpo, de toda a dor, frio, fome, do quanto toda aquela água havia machucado meus ombros, minha pele. E então, eu tentei voltar, mas não sabia qual caminho tomar, minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu amoleci. Comecei a tatear à minha volta, a procura de algo que me ajudasse a ficar em pé para voltar para casa. E então, eu o vi.

Sim, era ele, e eu tive certeza assim que o vi, uma imagem quase celestial. Como aquilo era possível? Eu tinha certeza de que ele não existia. Mas ali estava, apenas um vulto iluminado pela lua e distorcido aos meus olhos pela chuva torrencial que não cessava, mas que aos poucos foi se aproximando de mim, fazendo com que meu coração disparasse e minhas pernas bambeassem ainda mais. Minha cabeça rodava, e eu tinha dificuldade para respirar. Estava perdendo os sentidos, mas não queria me entregar antes de vê-lo, antes de ver o rosto daquele que povoara meus pensamentos durante anos, sem saber. A figura borrada que ele era naquele momento se aproximava muito rápido, mas não rápido o suficiente para que eu o visse. Apoiei-me em algo que não soube exatamente o que era e, num súbito momento de força, caminhei de encontro a ele.

O que veio a seguir foi tão inesperado, arrebatador e extraordinário que quando penso em tudo que aconteceu mal posso acreditar. E, no momento mais cinematográfico da minha vida, corri até ele, que nada mais era do que um desconhecido, e o beijei. Sim, eu o beijei, e quando o fiz foi com toda a paixão, toda a vontade e uma imensa saudade que eu não sabia que sentia. E o mais inacreditável foi que ele correspondeu, em igual intensidade.

O que aconteceu depois? Bem, vocês podem imaginar. Eu tive um final... clichê. Deixo todos os detalhes por conta de sua imaginação. Me casei, moro em uma casa cujas paredes são vermelhas e os sofás, meio amarelados, quase um tom mostarda. Enquanto escrevo, a morna chuva de verão lava as janelas do meu apartamento, e já posso sentir o cheiro do pão de queijo quase assado. Estou grávida de cinco meses, e meu bebê está chutando, praticamente implorando por café com pão de queijo. Minha vida é perfeitamente comum. E não há nada de errado nisso. Talvez a felicidade consista em finais comuns e irritantemente perfeitos, típicos de finais de romances. Mas quem se importa?

* * *

_**N/A:** Tah certo, ficou horrível, eu admito!!_

_E curta....mas eu tô fissurada nessas rapidinhas...(é, soou estranho, mas estou com muito sono pra reformular)_

_Mas não merece nem uma reviewzinha pra essa autora que ficou até as duas da manhã esvaziando seu cérebro atolado????? Ein?Ein??_

_Mas o fim foi feliz, não foi.....da minha parte, eu quase me senti uma Julie Garwood com esse final!!! Sem a parte em que ela escreve muito melhor que eu.._

_Enfim, girls...Bjinhuzz_

_**Sarah Morrendo-de-sono Mackenzie**_


End file.
